


si las estrellas cayeran

by macko0o



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macko0o/pseuds/macko0o
Summary: Green nunca pidió conocer lo que es el caer perdidamente enamorado y, sin embargo, lo experimentó.
Relationships: Leaf & Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Leaf/Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Leaf/Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak, OldRivalShipping - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	si las estrellas cayeran

**Author's Note:**

> hooola(?) primera vez que publico algo acá y me da cuco(???) en fin, no hay nada más importante que decir (?)  
> éste es un edit/actualización de un drabble de julio 2016, publicado originalmente en wattpad.

Si las estrellas cayeran, yo permanecería a tu lado para observarlas desolar la tierra.

( ... )

Últimamente, si te hubieses sumergido en un submarino al caótico océano que era mi mente, probablemente sólo hubieras encontrado manadas de pececillos portadores de recuerdos; todos con algo en común: ella.

Si tuviese que decir qué es lo más frustrante de todo, sin duda elegiría el saber que te expones a algo desconocido. Cuando nunca antes has mostrado interés alguno en el ámbito romántico, aquel día choca como el más vil villano que pareciera no desear nada más que destruirte. Y exactamente así me han jugado la contra mis propios sentimientos; pues, al estar siempre persiguiendo el mismo ideal de llegar a ser un exitoso --me atrevo a decir que el mejor-- entrenador Pókemon, no te das el tiempo de pensar en otros deseos.

Qué utópico suena ello. Luchar por un sueño y no desviar la mirada hasta conseguirlo. ¿Qué creen que ocurrió con mi meta?  
Fue destrozada.  
¡Destrozada, y por nadie más que ella, maldita incapaz de abandonar mi cabeza!

( ... )

La frustración suele ganarme en éstas situaciones. Sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeé el escritorio con mi puño y, en pocos segundos, pude sentir el ardor en los enrojecidos nudillos.  
Era un día viernes. Normalmente hubiese estado entrenando o estudiando sobre combates y habilidades Pokémon, pero las cosas se distorsionaron. Ya eran las veintitrés cuarenta y tanto horas exactamente, y lo único en lo que lograba pensar era en cómo fui tan inútil. ¿Qué clase de imbécil es incapaz de siquiera preguntar por una simple cita? O simplemente desde cuándo me interesa tener una cita...  
Ni yo puedo darle una respuesta a ello.

Entre tantas vueltas que mi cabeza da entorno a sus delicados gestos faciales, el cómo sonreía al desafiarme a un combate o la manera en la que se enfadaba al recibir mis burlas, llego a recordar los momentos de la niñez. Desde niños nos hemos conocido, y siempre ha sido una molesta ruidosa. No obstante, no puedo culparla. Debo admitir que me avergüenzo un poco de las tonterías que hacíamos como niños, aún cuando la infancia es justificación suficiente de todas esas idioteces. 

Qué inmaduros solíamos ser, y vaya cómo nos ha cambiado el tiempo.

De mocoso no veía a Blue como alguien más para entrenar y compartir el rato; una simple amiga. Ahora mis ojos sólo son capaces de observarle como una delicada dama, digna de respeto y admiración, de increíble belleza e incluso inteligencia. Mi mente se nubla al realizar lo cursi que me he vuelto. ¡Adultez, se supone que ibas a hacerme alguien digno, no perjudicarme!

( ... )

En un pobre intento de dejar dichos sentimientos de lado, me levanto de la silla frente al escritorio y camino a la ventana de mi habitación. La abro y dejo que el viento nocturno mueva suavemente las cortinas mientras aprecio la luz generada por las estrellas sobre el cielo. "Qué Creación tan bella se ha hecho" pensé.

Cansado, suspiro y reflexiono sobre las estrellas. ¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué las hace tan peculiares? ¿Será su luz, y de dónde vendrá ésta? ¿Será que yo estaba apagando mi luz al caer en tanto negativismo?  
Parecía ver las estrellas caer una por una cruelmente, y en lugar de estrellarse en la tierra lo hacían en mí, destrozándome poco a poco como representación de la frustración que sentía.

"¡¿Qué he hecho mal, carajo?!" exclamé, golpeando una vez más ---esta vez la pared---. Sin importar qué tan fracasado me sentía, no obtuve una respuesta. En cambio, me avergoncé una vez más pensando qué diría ella si me viera en aquel estado tan deplorable.

Usualmente hacía todo lo posible por mostrarme frío, decidido y fuerte ante toda situación. ¡Qué relajante era por fin dejar salir todo a solas! Y, casi ignorando el cómo intentaba liberarme de dichos pesados sentimientos, mi corazón seguía sintiéndose pesado. 

Volví a pensar en la caída de las estrellas y si su luz -una vez apagada- era capaz de volver a brillar.  
La respuesta fue un no inmediato.

Suspiré, cerrando la ventana con fuerza y dirigiéndome hacia mi cama para dejarme caer sobre ésta. Una vez más en esa semana, fui vencido por el insomnio y el descontrolado sentir por la chica que nunca antes realicé que sería mi idónea. Entre tantas vueltas por la cama intentando dormir, pensé si Dios me escucharía si pedía auxilio, al menos para quitar la rabia que tenía encima. Inesperadamente, sentí una paz luego de ello. Confieso que dudaba de su preocupación por seres tan ínfimos en un gran universo en expansión, pero no logro explicarme de otra forma cómo pasé de un estado de desesperación casi absoluta al reflexionar en paz y analizar todo lo que ocurría por mi cabeza. Hoy puedo agradecer --y aconsejar que lo intenten--, porque las cosas cambiaron drásticamente en ese minuto.

"Tal vez mañana vuelva a verla" pensé. Y tal vez también podamos mirarnos cara a cara, entendiéndonos el uno al otro sin la necesidad de las palabras. Solos: dos sentires al unísono. 

Si las estrellas cayeran, sería sobre nosotros, Blue.


End file.
